


rooting for my baby

by vertigo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cheerleaders, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vertigo/pseuds/vertigo
Summary: Jean hates his life.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	rooting for my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm having the worst writer's block I decided to go for something fluffy and stupid. 
> 
> I blame [blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbluebox/pseuds/darkbluebox) for this.
> 
> No betaing because really....this is all on blue. Take it up with them and their galaxy brain.

As far as cosmic jokes go, Jean's life must be the biggest of them.

If he stops to catalog all the ridiculous things that happened in his life, he will run out of space. Shipped from Marseille when he was young. A life spent with broken and badly healed bones. Neil Josten. Trojans. Jeremy's snort when they're mid sex because he never bothered to tell Jean he is ticklish.

Cheerleader for a day.

He raises the pompoms high. Higher than any other of the cheerleaders. There is a hint of a smile pulling Jean's lips up as he shakes the metallic red and gold colors of the Trojans' flag in the form of little reflective….Stuff.

Jeremy smiles at him from the court, brilliant, radiant like the sun. "Go Trojans." Jean says, no emotion coloring his voice when compared to the enthusiastic girls by his side. 

He twirls the pompoms harder when Jeremy scores. Jeremy looks at him like the sun shines from his asshole as he celebrates another point. 

Jean hates his life.

It's the first time in all of his existence where he actually wish he was playing exy. But no. No.

His life is a big joke and God is laughing at his expense. 

And Jeremy had to come up with the idea of integrating the team with the cheerleaders and the band _since you know guys, they're like, our biggest allies you know what I mean?_ He said with a smile on the first team reunion of the year. The Trojans nodded and smiled. Jean thought about hanging himself and never dealing with that much happiness and cheer ever again. 

But what Jeremy wants, Jeremy gets. He put all the Trojans' names written with his stupid golden pen with fluffy red feathers into little slips of paper in a jar and shook it. _Hard._ And a fucking smiling James Rheman pulled out the names.

Laila Dermott would accompany the band.

Jean Moreau would accompany the cheerleaders.

The room was in silence. 

Laila and Jean, the gloomiest Trojans looked at each other. And then stabbed everyone in the room with their eyes. 

Jeremy smiled and hugged them both, his white teeth shining. _This is going to be so amazing._

Jean will complain about the ridiculous uniform, but he will never complain about the cheerleaders. They took him in with a huge smile on their faces. They taught Jean how to hide the hideous 3 marked on his cheek. They invited him to hang out every Thursday after their training and painted his nails.

The cheerleaders had the most amazing taste in movies Jean has ever seen. He would find himself comfortably tucked between the girls as they watched every horror movie in the catalog and complained about the stereotypical dumb cheerleaders. 

He would also never complain (much) about Jeremy. Not when Jeremy is the sun that shines on his cloudy days. 

But damn. Damn him and his stupid ideas. 

Jean sighs when the halftime comes and braces himself for it. He worked hard for six months with the girls, he knows he can do it. Six months sweating and learning all the moves. Six months and a renewed respect for those tiny flexible assholes who adopted him. 

"You ready?" Maria asks, and he hears the snap of her digging her panties from between her buttcheeks. "Fucking idiot uniform."

"I'm not. But we'll make it." Jean says, watching the band filter in. Laila is holding cymbals that are almost as big as her, dressed in Trojans armor and the worst frown Jean has ever seen. Alvarez is screaming from the bench, almost as if this is the best moment of her life. 

Maria nods at him, then gets into line with the other girls. Jean readies himself and walks into the court head high. Nevermind the cat calls and laughter, the plexiglas protects him from the worst of the words.

Plus he'd rather be surrounded by happy flexible horror lover pompom shaker tiny fuckers than being at the Nest again. 

The band plays the Trojans' fight song and Jean helps the girls in their insane jumps and pirouettes. He would never be able to do that, bad knee, courtesy of Tetsuji "The Master" Moriyama. 

But he can fit his hands around Barabara's waist and throw her up in the air. Pick up Coleen one handed. Spin Erika with her ballerina grace. Be the single base of the center of the Trojans' pyramid as Laila bangs the cymbals so hard he feels some sympathy towards her bones. 

There's thunderous applause as Jean throws Caroline up and picks her in his arms. "You know what, if you weren't banging Jeremy I'd ask you to netflix and chill with me."

"Hey! I'd ask him first." Erika says, jumping on Jean's arms and he has to maneuver them to fit the two girls in his arms. 

Barbara huffs an indignant complain, squeezing Jean's bicep. "No way, I'd tap that ass first." 

"You know, we can always have a big cheerleader orgy, it wouldn't be the first." Coleen says with a shrug of her shoulders. As soon as Jean and Laila step into the player's general vicinity they're wrapped around many arms. He can hear the compliments, but nothing beats Jeremy's radiant smile and his arms closing around Jean's neck. 

"This was amazing my croissant." Jeremy grins. He's unable not to blush. 

"Told you not to call me croissant." Jean says, and with the bodies around him he finds enough secrecy to press their lips together.

"My petit fours." 

Erika looks at Jean, one eyebrow arched high. "Does he even know what he's saying?" She asks in French and it sounds like music to Jean's ears.

"Just nod and smile." Jean says and Erika does just that. Jeremy smiles back before he puts on his helmet. 

"Can we keep the uniform?" Jeremy asks, twirling the racquet on his right hand. His eyes going from the tight red shirt to the ridiculous golden spandex pants. 

"If you win." Jean winks, finally taking a seat and cracking one bottle of water open. "I can even help you doing splits." 

Jeremy blush is so intense it makes his face blend with the helmet. 

Jean is totally keeping the uniform.


End file.
